Past, Present and Future
by forevatibette
Summary: Angelica tried to figure out why they aren't a family and helps them relive their life before she was born


© FOREVATIBETTE- Ilene Chaiken owns the Characters that appear in the L word together with my own inspiration and creativity. No copyright infringement intended. Please do not post elsewhere unless you have my permission as I worked really hard to write each story. This story will contain sexual content

**Chapter One-**

Angelica Kennard-Porter is 10 years old, her life has never been simple her Moms are separated and have been for almost 9 years. Angelica lives with her Momma T for 4 days and on the fourth day her Momma B picks her up from school and she stays with her for 3 days. It has never been easy at school for Angelica, not only is she the daughter of lesbian Moms but she is bi-racial and her parents are divorced. Angelica hated school, always being called names and when one of her mother would come and get her it would be even worse. Angelica never told her parents about school, she didn't want them to worry about her.

'Angelica hurry up!' Tina screamed

'Geez okay I'm coming, don't stress!'

'Well we have 20 minutes to get to your mothers and then to the picnic'

'Do I really have to go, I mean no offense mom but its so lame, I have nothing in common with those other kids.'

'Just hurry up and meet me in the car, you have 2 minutes'

'Okay just let me finish doing my hair'

'God, you are so much like your mother sometimes'

Angie smiles 'Thanks'

'NOW Angie'

Tina and Angelica are in the car and Angelica keeps changing the station

'Can't you just pick one baby?'

'Um Nooooo! Mom?'

'Yes Angie?'

'Do I really have to go to this things, I have gone every year since I was 6 and I think I could take a year off, don't you?'

'Angelica you aren't going to bargain your way out of this one and don't use those Porter eyes on me...'

'I just hate going, I understand that its a good way to meet other kids with 2 mom's or 2 dads but I just..... never mind'

'You just what?'

'Sometimes....I just want to have a normal family, Its not that I don't love you and Momma to death, I just... you wouldn't understand'

'I might understand better than you think, did I ever tell you how your mother and I met?'

'I don't think so'

'God it seems so long ago, well do you want to hear it?'

'Only if you leave out the gross stuff, I don't think I want to hear that!'

'Okay well, I was dating this guy named Eric and...'

'hold on there, you were dating a MAN?'

'Yes baby, I was straight before your mother came along'

'Anyway, this one night he took me to this art opening at he Bette Porter Gallery and from the first moment I said your mother, I knew I loved her, it was strange because before Bette I never even looked at a woman but my god, she was something, anyway so then we got invited to one of her artist dinners and there I lost my earring and to this day your mom still thinks I dropped it on purpose but I swear I didn't, it was fate and then I went back later that night and she kissed me and I was hooked, never in my life had I fallen inlove and it was happening so fast.'

'So it was love at first sight?'

'Yes, but I was so scared Angie, I was scared about what my family, Eric and friends would say, first came Eric, I broke things off with him the night your mom kissed me, I still to this day don't think he knows it was because I had fallen for a woman then my work friends who took it surprisingly well, then came....'

'my grandparents?'

'I took Bette with me to meet them so they could see how happy I was and how much we loved each other but as soon as I sat them down and told them, they pretty much said 'your lover or us' and I picked your mother'

'Wow, I never knew mom, does my grandparents....do they know about me?'

'Yes baby they know, I called them when you were born and told them that Bette and I had a healthy baby girl and well they said they would love to meet you IF I came down to see them and not bring Bette with me'

'I can't believe I didn't know this....so what happened, if you are Momma were so in love how is it that I live with you for 4 days and Momma 3? what happened to this 'Great Love' you call it? Why aren't we still a family?'

'I think maybe you should wait until you sit down with both of us for that, ohh look your mother is already out the front....'

**Chapter Two:**

Tina and Angelica arrived at Bette's house with Bette standing out the front waving at them. Angelica jumps out of the car while Tina stays seated.

'Momma Momma!'

Angelic runs into Bette's arms and Tina smiles at how much they are alike

'Hey Boo, come on help me put this stuff into the car'

'Oh come on' Angelica says  
Bette walks over to the car and smiles  
'Hey Tee, ready?'

'Yeah I am, but our daughter really doesn't want to go, we need to sit down with her after this and talk to her about our past, she is asking questions and I think we both need to answer them together.'

'Yeah okay, sure'

'Man Momma, what have you got in here? The kitchen cupboard?'

'HAHA very funny boo, alright well thats it, just let me say goodbye to Simone and I will be ready Okay? Angie want to come in and say hi?'

'Umm no thanks, I might just wait in the car with Mom'

'Alright, be right back'

Bette walks off

'Angie....how long has Simone been living here?'

'SHE ISN'T LIVING HERE OKAY, she sometimes stays over during the weekend'

Angelica pulls a face

'Okay whats wrong with this one? every woman that your mother sees you hate, so come on this one.....what?'

'She hates me Mom, she always wants me out of the house when she's there, I put a picture of you up in my room and I swear she was doing some major voodoo to it one day because I walked into my room and she was there looking at it'

'She was looking at my photo? Thats odd'

'Yeah, I asked her what she was doing and she said bringing in my bathers that I had left out on the chair and then I asked why she was looking at a photo of you and she told me that she had never met you and that I looked so much like Momma B that she thought you were black too and I told her that you were white and that you were beautiful and that.... never mind'

'What baby?'

'alright I told her that I knew one day Momma would come to her sense's and you two would make up because you were soul mates and that you both still loved each other and from that day she has never liked me, she is nice to me when mamma's around but a bitch when she isn't'

'ANGELICA KENNARD-PORTER tongue'

'sorry'

'Baby, your mother and I have a lot we need to talk to you about but not now okay later after the picnic'

'Or we could just skip it and go talk now'

'Um no baby and no more bad talk about Simone your Momma must care about her..okay'

'and what about you Mum? Do you care for her?'

Just then Bette came back out and got into the car

'Simone says to say Hi'

'Hi.....' in a cold tone

'Okay, lets go shell we' Tina says

^^^

The arrived at the picnic and unloaded the car

'Hey Boo, there's Jessica and Tim from last year over there, why don't you go say hi'

'Kay Momma, see you two later'

'Don't go to far Baby'

'Alright'

Angelica runs off to her friends

'So much for not wanting to come, look at her Tina, she is already having fun'

'I don't think its not wanting to come, its...well the way she put it is 'sometimes wanting a normal family'

'she said that? Fuck.... '

'I explained to her that we have been though so much to bring her into this world and that it wasn't easy'

'What did you tell her, Tee?'

'Told her about when we first met and what my parents said when I brought you home'

'God that was a terrifying weekend, I think we were there maybe 2 hours before you wanted to come home'

^^^

**19 years ago, Bette and Tina arrive at Tina's house**

'Babe, they will love you, trust me okay? But I think maybe we ease into this?'

'Tee, I know this isn't going to be easy, it wasn't for me but that's why I am here. Just remember how much I love you and how much I want to make you happy?'

'I love you too baby, more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life'

'Alright baby, lets do this, lets me these parents of yours'

They walk up to the door

'Mom?....Dad?'

'Christina? Alan, your daughter is here, get out of that chair'

Mary hugged Tina as Alan got to the door

'Oh Christina, your home and I see you brought a friend with you, how nice'

Alan hugged Tina

'Mom..Dad, I would like you to meet Bette Porter, she is um...'

'Her good friend from L.A.'

Bette finished

'Yeah she owns her own Gallery there, its amazing'

'Well that's nice, any friend of Christina's is a good friend of ours' Mary said

'Thanks... Nice to meet you both, Tina raves about you all the time.'

'That's sweet, anyway come inside and unwind, Alan put Christina's bags in her room and Bette's in the guest room'

Tina gave Bette a look of 'there is no way' and Bette looked back with 'only for one night, its okay'

An hour later Bette is in the guest room giving Tina some time alone with her parents when the door opens

'Hey Sexy, whatcha doing?' Tina flirts

Bette smiles 'Not much, just giving you some time with them, how do you think it's going? you okay?'

'They love you, really they do'

'and you?'

'mmm well I could show you?'

Tina pushes Bette onto the Bed and kisses her madly

'Tee....Baby..not now okay? Please?'

'You want me to stop?' as Tina's hand runs down Bette's breast and at the top of her waist

'God Tina...mmm... baby, please, do you know what you are doing to me? How am I going to contain myself if you do things like that to me?'

'Alllllright, Later though okay? When they have gone to bed, I may just come read you a story?'

Bette Laughs

'Later Tee, right now, well I think its time...'

Tina gets up and bits her bottom lip 'are you going to be with me?'

'Ever step of the way'

Bette and Tina walk down stairs holding hands until they got to the bottom, they both sat down on the couch

'Mom..Dad, can I talk to you guys for a minute'

'Sure honey, what is it?' Alan said with a concerned look

'Is everything okay?' Mary inquires

'More than okay, um well see the thing is I met someone in L.A and I have fallen in love, and its wonderful'

'Thats great honey, how long, how did you meet, what's this man's name?'

Tina looks at Bette

'We have been seeing each other for 2 months and we meet at a art opening at.... The Bette Porter Gallery'

Tina took Bette's hand

'and her name is Bette Porter'

Mary and Alan look at Tina with blank faces

'Mom...Dad its okay, I am very happy and very much in love'

'Mary...Allan, I can see you properly didn't expect this but I have to say I am very much in love with your daughter and want to spend the rest of my life with her'

'GET OUT' Alan screamed

'DAD'

'NO TINA, WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU? WHEN...WHEN..HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?'

'Dad, We..I didn't plan for this to happen, I never considered, not once that I would fall in love with a woman but Bette isn't just any woman, she is everything to me, please don't do this, Mom please, you have to understand, this kind of love doesn't come around and I found it, can't you guys just be happy?'

'I agree with your father Christina, you can stay but your...(looking at Bette)friend can leave'

'Well if she leaves so do I...I will not, repeat WILL NOT let you talk to her like that or treat her like that, she is my girlfriend and if you cant except that well... I guess we have nothing else to say to each other' Tina says fighting back the tears

'Are you saying you choose her...over us, your family?'

'Yes Dad that's EXACTLY what I am saying'

'Fine, have a nice life'

'I plan to, with Bette my life will be full of love and excitement, babe can you help me get our stuff and lets get the fuck out of here.' as Tina walks off

'Mary...Allan it was nice meeting you and I hope one day you can accept Tina for who she is and I plan one day giving her a family and when that day comes, when you get a call saying that you have a grandchild I hope you can look at yourselves and be happy with not knowing bother your daughter or grandchild or children'

Both Mary and Allan didn't know what to say

'BETTE NOW!'

'Coming'

^^^

'God I haven't thought about that day in a long time...how long did it take us to get out of there?'

'Got on the next plan back home'

'and that night I asked you to move in with me' Bette says smiling

'Worst and Happiest Day of my life' Tina smiles back

**Chapter Three-**

Tina and Bette were sitting down with Rachel and Becca, they were Tim's Moms

'Do you guys worry about Tim?' Tina enquirers

'In what way?'

'That he may want a "normal" family because Angelica was saying to me in the car that she wished we were normal, it scars me to think of what we are doing to our daughter, I wonder why she is ask so many questions'

'Tina, any child in a gay or lesbian relationship are going to have their downs, I mean Tim has asked about his dad and Becca and I think its a good idea, I mean a boy needs his father'

'But does angelica?' Bette asked

'Bette, if one day Angelica asks you what her father is like what are you going to tell her? The truth or shield her from it?' Becca asks

'I have always tried to be up front with her, I guess the truth, I would say that he did a wonderful thing but giving us the most special child I could ask for'

'No family is normal guys, thats all you need to tell her' Rachel says

'Your right, hey Tee, maybe we should get going, I told Simone I wouldn't be any later than 7, she is taking us out for dinner'

'Oh Okay then, umm let me just call out to Angie' Tina is thinking 'god why am I so hurt by this, its not like she hasn't had girlfriends before'

'ANGIE, WE HAVE TO GO NOW'

'KAY MOM'

Angelica runs over

'Boo, you going to say Hi to Rachel and Becca, you remember them don't you? Tim's Moms?'

'Yeah Hi'

'Hello Angie, hope you had a good time?' Rachel asks

'Yeah wasn't as lame as I though'

'Come on baby, lets go, your mother has to get home to her girlfriend'

'Simone..Tina'

'Right, yeah sorry'

'Can we go for ice-cream first? ppplllleeeaaaasssseee?' flashing a Kennard pout

'It's up to your Momma B? Bette?'

'Okay, how can I resit that pout'

'Cool'

At the ice-cream shop Bette is ordering when she hears

'Hi Bette, long time no so, feels like forever'

Bette turns around in shock

'Candace? Hi, I'm good and you?'

'Yeah really good, wow you look great, haven't changed much at all'

'What are you doing with yourself these days?'

'Oh still a carpenter and yourself?'

'I am the dean at a collage actually'

'Really, given up on the CAC?'

'No, got fired actually'

'Momma, where are our ice-creams, Mom is dying out there!' Angelica looks at Candace

Bette laughs

'Your Kid?'

'Yeah Candace this is my daughter Angelica'

'Hi Angelica, nice name'

'Thanks, who are you?'

'This is Candace, an old friend of mine when I worked at the CAC'

Meanwhile outside Tina is waiting 'God what is taking them so long, I better go see what the hold up is, you left the table and walked in the door not knowing weather to run out crying or be tough

'I was wondering what was talking you so long, now I know, come on baby, lets leave your Momma here to talk to this woman, come outside with me'

'Mom, this is Candace, she is a friend of mamma's from the CAC'

'I know who she is' giving stares from Bette to Candace

'Hi Tina, how are you?'

'Baby, can you go sit down please, otherwise someone might steal our seat'

'but Mom'

'NOW ANGIE'

'okay'

Angelica walks away

Bette looks at Tina not knowing how this is going to go down so is steps in

'Tina...Lets just go okay?'

'NO! you ask how I am Candace, you concerned about me now? were was that concern when you were FUCKING my wife? you know how I am? Well after I found out about you and my wife I left but oh yeah I had a little surprise for Bette, I was pregnant, with that Angel outside, I went though a pregnancy myself, trying to survive without my lover and best friend'

'Tina please, not here, not with Angie out there'

'I'm right here' Angelica whispers

Bette and Tina look at Angie in tears

'Boo.....'

'So you are the reason my family is the way it is?' looking at Candace

'Um, maybe I should go, it was nice seeing you Bette, Tina, I am sorry, I just...'

'Candace maybe you should leave now, you have already done enough' Tina whispers

'I'm sorry Angelica, I hope you can forgive your mother and me'

'SHE ISN'T MY MOTHER SHE JUST LOST THAT!' Angelica runs out crying

'See what you have done? Now I have to explain everything to her and Bette, do you have nothing to say to your mistress now that I am here? Oh right that's it, Its only in privet right, behind closed doors'

'Tina, please, don't do this, we have come so far'

'I would start something but I have a crying child I need to see....Bette you coming?'

'Yes, bye Candace'

'Bye'

Tina and Bette walk off as Bette reaches for her hand

'DON'T touch me! Lets just find our baby okay?'

'Okay'

Bette and Tina find Angelica on some swings in a park near by and walk up to her

'God she hates me'

'Just talk to her okay, maybe she has calmed down a little'

'If she is anything like you and I know she is she will continue to hold this over me even after I say sorry over a million times'

'Now is not the time Bette'

'Hey Baby, you okay?'

'No' sobbing

'Boo, I'm sorry you found out this way, we wanted to sit you down'

'Was there going to be a easy way of telling me, really? I have one question...'

'Ask away Boo'

'Why? Why Momma?'

'I.....I... you have to know Boo I love..Loved your mother very much, I never planned for it to happen'

'But it did' Angelica snaps back

'Hear her out Angie'

'Go on...'

'Well before you were made, we had been trying for months to have a baby, we searched for donor after donor but none fit what we wanted, we wanted a child that could truly reflect both your Mom and I, so anyway after months of trying I found the perfect one, a month later we found out that your mother was pregnant, I was stressed at work and wasn't paying your mother very much attention then the unthinkable happened...' Bette sheds a tear

'What?'

'I lost the baby Angie, he would have been your brother'

'Oh'

Bette takes a minute 'I was unable to help your mother though that time, she was so sad, as was I but I put myself deeper in my work and we had an upcoming show and need a carpenter, which is where Candace came in'

'So you cheated on Mom? How could you do that?'

'I love your mother so much Boo, but I couldn't reach her, I was losing my control in our relationship, I needed it back but I did the one thing I promised I would never do, yes Angie, I broke up our family'

'So how did I come into it, I mean if you and Mom were separated how am I here?'

'I still wanted a family with Bette, I wanted to give her and myself a life, I went and got pregnant without your Momma knowing, I didn't tell her because I didn't think she could handle losing another baby' Tina explains

'Wow, so did you ever talk about it? and when did Momma find out about me?'

'We finally became friends after weeks of not talking, I said sorry over and over and I knew that your mother would need more, I didn't think she would even let me be your other mother after what I did but...'

'Angie, Bette had to be your other parent, it was our love that brought you here, I couldn't deny her that, she found out when I was 5 months and she was there for me, she showed me that she did still love me, but......at the time I was also seeing someone else.'

'What? Who?'

'Her name was Helena, I just needed someone, I was still so confused about how I felt about your mother but then I made a decision and that was that I wanted us, the 3 of us to be a family'

'So you got back together? I don't see what's happening here?'

Bette looks at Tina

'It didn't work Boo, We didn't talk about things after you were born, your mother......'

'I still blamed Bette, I loved her but I blamed her and eventually we drifted apart'

(Author Note: I didn't want to use Hellry, would have made story A LOT longer)

'And now?'

'Now? What do you mean Boo?'

Do you still love Mom after all this time, if you had the chance would you help us be a family again?'

'We are a family Angie' Bette says

'NO NO WE AREN'T!'

'ANGELICA KENNARD-PORTER, GET BACK HERE NOW!' Tina yells

Angelica walks back

'Listen Boo, we may not be a "together" family but we are a family never the less'

'You didn't answer my question, do you still love Mom?'

'Yes, with all my heart'

'There's my answer!'

Tina looks at Bette, seeing the love in her eyes

'Come on sweetheart, it's been a very long day and I am sure your Momma need to get home'

'Yeah I kind of do Boo'

'Okay lets go'

'Am I forgiven, can I have a kiss and cuddle?'

'You aren't fully forgiven but I guess if Mom can forgive you and still love you then I can to..'

Angelica walks up to Bette and gives her a kiss and cuddle 'I love you Momma'

'I love you to Boo, with all my heart, don't you ever forget it'

The 3 walk back to the car and drive to Bette's on the way Angelica falls asleep

Bette looks at her 'Wow, she must have been tired, she is sleeping like an angel'

'Yeah well, its been a tiring day'

'Tee...'

'Yeah'

'I'm sorry, I am sorry for everything'

'I know, and no matter what you still hold my heart'

Bette smiles as they pull up at Bette's house 'Well tell her I love her please'

'Yeah I will'

'See you at the planet tomorrow right?'

'Yeah we will be there'

'Night'

'Goodnight Bette, hope Simone isn't to unhappy with you'

'She will understand..night' 

**Chapter Four-**

Angelica wakes up and goes into her Tina's room and slide into bed with her, as Tina starts to stir she feels her daughter beside her and she opens her eyes

'Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?'

'Good Mommy, mommy….'

'Yes baby'

'Did last night really happen?'

'I'm sorry to say it baby but it did, but you have to remember that it was a long time ago and your Momma and I have grown to forgive each other'

'Why does she have to forgive you? She is the one that broke our family up'

'Because she may have had the affair but I didn't want to give her a chance to explain or anything, I still hated what she had done, I couldn't forgive her but I still wanted us to be a family together, does that make sense?'

'Kind of, but what happened?'

'Well I we had you, I moved back in a week later and I thought we could just go though living without talking about it and it killed me, I didn't think I loved your mother anymore and we just couldn't talk about anything without getting into a disagreement'

'So you left?'

'Yes baby and for that I am sorry, I could have stayed and worked out our problems, it wasn't that I didn't love your Momma B anymore, it was forgiving her.'

'So maybe you and Momma B should talk about it now?'

'Maybe sweetie, now go get ready because we have to meet your Momma B in an hour'

'Okay, Mommy?'

'Yes Baby?'

'Can I call Momma and say good morning? I feel asleep last night and didn't get to kiss her goodnight'  
'Ofcourse my Angel, do it now before you get ready… and Angel?'

'Yeah?'

'Tell her you love her, I think last night she got the unloved feeling from you'

'Okay Mommy'

Angelica walks out of the room and to the phone where she dials Bette's number

**Ring Ring**

**Ring Ring**

'Hello' a unfamiliar voice answers

'oh hello, I think I have the wrong number, sorry'

'Who are you looking for?'

'My Momma B, but I think I dialled the number wrong coz you aren't my Momma'

'Oh Angie, its Simone, how are you?'

Angelica sighs 'Its Angelica, only my family and friends get to all me that, what are you doing at my Momma's so early?'

'I slept here, your mother didn't get home until late last night, we had plans'

Angelica smiled 'Yeah my Mommies took me out for ice-cream after the picnic'

'Oh Okay, I will get Bette for you'

'Thanks'

Simone walks into Bette's bedroom where Bette is still sleeping, so Simone shakes her as Bette stirs 'What?'

'Don't blame me, its your daughter on the phone'

Bette smiles and takes the phone 'morning Boo'

'Morning Momma, just wanted to say good morning'

'Oh morning baby, did you sleep okay?'

'yeah, so you picking me up still at the planet?'

'yes boo, can't wait for you to spend the next 3 days here, you excited?'

'yeah, was thinking maybe Mommy could come over for tea one night, you know coz she is all alone?'

'Im sure that would be fine Boo'

'Momma?'

'Yes Boo?'

'Why is Simone there? Why did she sleep there? You never let her stay over when I am there'

'Sometimes she stays when you aren't here, like your Mommy, I also get lonely'

'eeww Momma I don't want to know, she won't be there when I get there right?'

'Right baby, you are all I need'

'Momma, Mommy wants to talk to you today, just to let you know'

'What about?'

'You will just have to find out when we get to the planet, do you think Aunt Kit will have pancakes ready for me?'

'I'm sure she will know you are coming Boo, I will see you soon okay?'

'Yeah Momma….Momma?'

'Yes Angel?'

'I love you, even after everything I found out last night, I still love you the same, I just wish I knew about it before'

'Im sorry Boo, I really am, if I could do it differently I would have'

'I know, I will see you soon Momma, Love you'

'Love you too Boo, very much, you are my world'

Angelica smiles 'Bye Momma'

'Bye sweetie'

They both hang-up and Bette has a shower and walks out to the kitchen where Simone is drinking her coffee

'Morning' Bette smiles

'Morning, have a good night?'

'No not really, listen I am sorry I got home late but I had so shit that Tina and I needed to talk to Angelica about, she was very upset'

'Oh okay, well next time make sure you let me know' Simone starts to walk off

'Don't you want to know what about?' Bette asks

'Huh?'

'Aren't you curious why Tina and I needed to talk to Angelica and why she was upset?'

'Hey honey, she is your daughter, if you want to talk about it I am here, did you?'

'It's fine, I have to get going anyway, I am picking Angelica up in 30 minutes anyway, so I guess I will see you in 3 days, I mean unless you come around?'

'I understand you need to spend as much time with your daughter as possible, I also know she hates me because I am not her other mother'

'So see you in 3 days?'

Simone gives Bette kisses on cheek 'Sure, have a good time, if you get lonely at night, give me a call'

Bette laughs 'that I will'

**Chapter Five-**

Tina and Angelica walk into The Planet where they see Bette just getting her morning coffee, Angelica smiles at Tina and yells 'MOMMA!' and runs over to her

'Hey my beautiful angel, I ordered you some pancakes, but Aunt Kit already had them mixed up' Bette looks up and smiles at Tina 'Hey Tee, how are you this morning?'

Tina smiles back 'Good thanks, thought we might have been late but it seems that our daughter only is early when its change over day'

'Hey I'm still here! I'm going to go see if Aunt Kit wants help' as she walks off she says to Tina 'Remember what you had to do this morning Mommy, I will leave you to it, love you both'

Bette has an odd look on her face 'what the hell is she talking about?'

Tina sits down 'I um, Angelica made something very clear to me this morning, after last night Bette I got….' before she could finish Bette stepped in

'I realise last night was not only hard on Angie, it was hard on you too, I saw that as soon as you seen her, I can only hope you can forgive me'

'I forgave you a long time ago Bette, We should have talked about it, about her about the affair, maybe…maybe things would have been different, maybe we would still be a family, living together, like we once did, I…I still love you Bette, I miss you so much sometimes, I miss the way we communicated without even saying a word, I miss how we made everything around us so beautiful, I miss everything, I saw in Angelica this morning her need for us to be a better family, she loves you so much Bette, she is more like you than you know her mannerisms, her.. (chuckles) temper when I saw no, she is party of both of us Bette, we made her, I know I was wrong to try and keep you out of her life, we made her out of our amazing love.' Tina takes a breath

Bette just sits there, not knowing what to say, she wants to take her in her arms and give her everything but she is scared

Tina continues 'I know you are with someone else but I know that things between us can never be what they used to but you also need to see that she will never take your heart because you already gave that to me so many years ago, I know I threw it back at you but I still kept a piece of it, because I know I have never stopped loving you'

'Tee, I just… I don't know what to say'

'Tell me you still love me too, that you still have my heart, tell me that you want us to start again, please Bette, say something'

'I do still love you, how can I not still love the only woman who has ever had my heart, you Tina, you took my heart the night I met you, I would love nothing more than to take you in my arms right now but there is so much to consider now, I am so scared'

'Of what? What are you so afraid of?'

'Of that 10 year old in there for one, of what will happen if we do start again, I don't want to fail you again'

'You cant fail me again, I've seen how much you have grown, how you let others make decisions for you, fuck Bette I see you better than anyone'

Bete sighs 'I know you do, but let me get my head around this first okay? Let me figure out what's best for both of us, I know I still love you Tina, I am so grateful that you could pour your heart out to me, you have no idea how good it feels to know that you still feel the way you do, but I need to deal with a few things first, I cant do anything with you until I deal with Simone, she isn't you Tina, none of them were, I know Angelica cant stand her, I won't start anything with you until I deal with that, is that okay?'

Tina smiles 'See you have changed, I will wait a lifetime for you, you know that'

'What do we tell Angie?' Bette asks

'Nothing, not until you do what you need to do, she knows we are talking about our past, but nothing about what I just told you'

Tina still holding Bette's hand 'Just remember I love you babe' she smiles

'I love you too and when I deal with Simone I would love to take you out on a date, a first date, would you Tee?'

'Offcourse, nothing would make me happier'

'I'm going to get Angelica and we can have breakfast okay?' Bette says

For the next half an hour the Kennard-Porter family sat down for their fist breakfast together, Bette and Angelica took off in Bette's Sabb and Tina went home smiling, knowing what soon she would have her family back together. 

**Chapter Six-**

Two days had passed since Bette and Tina had their conversation, they had spoken on the phone but Bette had told Tina that he wanted to give their relationship another try, they earn that chance, but she hadn't seen Simone and Bette didn't want to break up with her until she had seen her in person, she thought she should at least owe her that, Tina was coming over for dinner tonight and they were going to tell Angelica about their plans.

Angelica was waiting outside school for her Momma B

'HEY FREAK' yelled a young girl with about 5 other girls around her

'Don't call me that, I'm not a freak Ally' Angelica snaps back

'Oh yeah? Hey girls do you have 2 mom's?'

All girls around Ally all say 'no'

'I love my Mom's, your just jealous that your Mom and Dad didn't want you'

'You BITCH, so who's picking you up today your Momma or Mommy?' Laughs

Just then Angelica hears 'Actually its her Aunt's, you got a problem with that?' Angelica smiles

'AUNT SHANE, AUNT ALICE' and runs over to them.

'oh, I see you have to more moms (laughs) you're such a freak!'

'SHUP UP ALLY, I LOVE MY MOMS, I LOVE MY AUNTS AND I LOVE MY LIFE, ATLEAST I KNOW HOW MUCH I AM WANTED, MAYBE YOU SHOULD….SHOULD JUST STEP OFF BITCH'

Alice and Shane laugh, they didn't want to make a fool out of Angelica, she had learnt enough from them to take them on

Angelica starts to walk off with a smile on her face as she gets to her Aunts 'so how did I do? Do I make you proud?'

'Oh mini porter, you rock, you remind me so much of your Momma sometimes, well before she got old!'

'I thought Momma was picking me up? What's going on?'

'Nothing Ange, she called us at the planet, she had a meeting at school, so we are meeting her at the planet, Ange, do you want to tell us what was going on back there?' Alice said

'Its okay now, I just don't want my mom's to get upset, they have already been under enough stress over me, I don't want them to know about this…ppppllleeeasssseeee?' Angelica begged

'you know they would what to know about it, they are your Mom's they care very much about you, we all do, the last thing we want is for you to feel like an outsider at your school, how long has this been going on Ange?'

'ever since I started here (the 3 girls get into the car) They are just mean all the time, I usually just ignore them but I am kinda over it, I just wish my mom's were together, Aunts?'

Both look at each other 'Yes Ange?'

'What were they like? You know together? Do you think they should be together? I just want them to be happy and I know they would be happier together, I see the way they look at each other'

Shane takes the question 'Ange, your Mom's love each other, we all have been there though the good and bad times, maybe you should talk to them about it, they might be able to explain it better, but I do see the same as you, I do believe they belong together even after everything they have been though'

Angelica says 'I know Momma had an affair with that Candace woman, Momma saw her when we went and got ice-cream, I …. well I didn't handle it well, it wasn't until Momma and Mommy talked to me about what happened that I could kinda understand it'

Alice interrupts 'Hang on Mini, you saying Tina was there when your Momma B saw Candace?' As Alice looks over at Shane in fear

'Yeah, Mommy told me to go because you wanted to yell at Candace and that she did, that's when I found out, I heard Mommy'

'And you are okay Ange? And Tina?' Shane worries

'Yeah Aunt Shane, Mommy and I talked about it the next day and I told her to talk to Momma B, I don't think they really talked about it, you know?'

'Well at least they are talking, that's good, well Mini, want to go try kick my arse in air hockey? I know I want to see you lose again, then we can meet your Momma B at The Planet?'

'Yeah and Aunt Al? you can try but I have Aunt Shane on my side so I will wipe the floor with you! '

^^^

Tina was cleaning the house, trying to keep her mind entertained, she knew that tonight would be the start of something great, she had just finished the washing when the phone rang

'Hello?'

'Christina? Is that you?'

'Yeah…who's this? (laughs) Alice stop that, you know that I hate being called that'

Silence

'Christina, it's .. your Mother, I have something I need to tell you

**Chapter Seven-**

Tina was cleaning the house, trying to keep her mind entertained, she knew that tonight would be the start of something great, she had just finished the washing when the phone rang

'Hello?'

'Christina? Is that you?'

'Yeah…who's this? (laughs) Alice are you being a dick again, you know that I hate being called that'

Silence

'Christina, it's .. your Mother, I have something I need to tell you

'Mom? Why are you calling here, last time we spoke was when I called you and told you that you were a grandmother and wanted nothing to do with … what was those words you used?'

'Christina, now is not the time, its your brother, he was in a serious car accident, he's asking for you, please understand'

'BJ? Oh my god, when did this happen? Is he going to be okay?'

'He's in really bad shape Christina, we don't know how long until…until (crys) Please say you will come?'

Silence

'Okay, I will catch a flight out as soon as I can, should be there by tomorrow, I have to call work and Bette about Angelica, that's your granddaughters name by the way, Angelica, I will call you back when I know more.'

'Okay, oh Christina?'

'Yes?'

'I will be bringing her with me? My daughter, I want her to met her uncle, and she has been asking about you and dad too, she wants to know her family, as much as I have tried to protect her from it'

'and will umm will she be coming?'

'Bette? That's her name mother, Bette, I don't know mom, we we separated over 9 years ago, but we are trying so I don't know, although after last time she spoke to you, I wouldn't blame her for not coming'

'Okay Christina, I will talk to you later'

'Give BJ all my love'

Tina hangs up and dials Bette's cell number

'Bette Porter'

'Hey Bette, I um we need to talk'

'Tee? What's the matter? Are you okay? What's going on?'

'I just got a call from (sighs) my mother, she called and told me my brother was in a serious car accident and she says he doesn't have much time, he wants to see me' Tina starts to cry

'Oh fuck Tee, I'm coming around now, just let me pick up Angie from wherever she is with her Aunts and we will be there, Okay Tee? It's going to be okay Baby'

'Okay thanks'

'I love you Tee, I promise, we will get though this, together'

'I know, I love you too'

They hang up and Bette calls Alice and picks Angelica up at the arcade and drive to Tina's.

Walking to Tina's door 'Momma? Why are we here? Whats going on?'

'I'll let your Mother tell you okay Boo, just go in there and give her a hug and tell her you love her okay?'

'Okay Momma'

Angelica bust though the door and Tina is on the couch with head between her knees and Angelica sees her crying and walks over to Tina and hugs her 'It's okay Mommy, we are here, Momma B and I are here, I love you, It's okay'

'Oh Baby, I love you too, come here and sit down, we need to talk for a minute, you too Bette'

'Okay' Both Bette and Angelica sit down

'Angie, I got a call this morning, it was from my mother, my brother, your Uncle was in a car accident and its serious, your grandmother wants me to go up there as soon as I can, I want to too, to see BJ'

'I'm coming!' Angelica said

'Baby, you don't have too, I would like you to come though, to meet your uncle'

'I want to come' Angelica turns to Bette 'Is that okay Momma? Can I go with Mommy'

Bette smiles 'well you have to go because otherwise who will look after you if you don't?'

'What do you mean Bette?'

'I'm coming too, Tee you need me,

'Bette, I don't expect you to come, last time we were there … well it wasn't the best and I don't want to put you though that again, but if you want to come, I would love for you to be there with us.'

'I'm coming Tina, I need to be there for my family, right Boo?'

'YES!' with a smile on her face 'It's going to be okay Mommy, you have me and Momma with you and if Grandma is mean to you I will tell her off!'

Tina laughs 'No Baby, you won't remember she is still your grandma even if she is mean, you let her do what she wants to do'

'Okay'

'Alright' Bette says 'Let us go get our stuff together and we will be back here in an hour and you book the flight okay?'

'Okay, I have to give Mom a call anyway and tell her we are catching the next flight' Tina leans in and gives Angelica a kiss, then Angelica gives Tina a hug and gets up and moves to the front door and turns and sees her Momma go over to her Mommy and give her a kiss and hug, she made Angelica smile, knowing that something was going on

'aaaawwww' Angelica lets out

'Alright Boo, get your arse moving to that car now, and I will see you soon' Bette leans in and whispers 'I love you more than life'

'You too baby' Tina smiles

Bette and Angelica went off in the car to pack and Tina called the airport and booked 3 return tickets and then called her Mom back

**Ring Ring**

'Hello Mary speaking'

'Mom, its Tina, how is he?'

'He is in and out of conscience, we just have to see, are you calling to tell me you are on your way?'

'Yeah I just booked our tickets, we will be there around 8 tonight'

'Do you want me to pick you up?'

'No we will call a cab, Mom?'

'Yes Christina?'

'Bette is coming with Angelica and Me, I am not asking you if she can come but I wanted to warn you, if you want we can stay at the Motel, but I would like to be at our house'

Silence 'You told me earlier that you and Bette had separated?'

'Yes and I also told you we were working it out, we love each other Mom, you may not understand that but once you see this perfect human we created together you might understand it a little more'

'May I ask about her? I mean my ….. Granddaughter?'

'She is 10, but acts like she is 20, she loves art, just like her mother, she is bi-racial, she looks more like Bette than me, which doesn't surprise me, Mom, she is an angel, she is the one thing that has been conceit in my life, Bette and I have been though a lot in our lives but Angie …god Mom she is amazing, you will see that'

'I want you to stay here, your dad is looking forward to seeing you too, and you remember Sam?'

'Yeah, we were best friends until I moved here'

'Yeah she came in to see BJ and asked about you, so maybe you should take a visit to see her too'

'I will Mom, I got to go get packed, I will see you tonight, give BJ a kiss for me and tell him I love him'

'Will Do Christina, I love you too, you know?'

'I know, you just have a funny way of showing it, We will see you later, bye Mom'

'Bye sweetheart' 

**Chapter Eight-**

Bette, Tina and Angelica arrive at Tina's old home at 7.30 as they pull up in the cab, Bette pays the driver and gets out

'Now Angie, remember there maybe some words that you wont like mentioned of the next few days, words that are directed at me and Momma, but these people don't understand much, so you just be who you are, our angel' Tina smiles at Angelica and then at Bette

'Tee, are you okay? I mean last time we were here …. Maybe I should just wait outside'

'NO, you are my family, they know that, I told them you were coming with me, they just have respect that, I am here for one reason and that is BJ'

'Okay'

The 3 girls walk up to the front door and Tina knocks

Mary answers the door and there is silence as she looks at Bette and Angelica

'Well you are here, thank god you got here safe' Mary gives Tina a awkward hug

'Hi Mom, yeah was a great flight' Tina smiles and looks down at Angelica 'Mom this is Angelica Kennard-Porter, our daughter, Angie Baby say Hi to your grandmother'

'Hi, you can call me Angie, its nice to meet you Grandma'

Mary smiles and has a tear in her eye 'Well hello Angie, wow you are beautiful, you look just like your Mother' looks at Tina then at Bette 'I mean you Tina'

Silence

'Hi Mrs Kennard, its nice to see you again' Bette extends a hand and Mary just looks and then shakes Bette's hand

'You too Bette, well girls come inside I have dinner waiting' everyone walks inside Bette takes Tina's hand

'You Okay Tee? '

'yeah did you see how cold she was towards you, fuck this going to be the worst few days ever'

'But look at her with Boo, she is wonderful'

'Yeah well would be better if she could be the same with you'

'Don't worry about that, I am used to it now'

'Mom, were is Dad anyway? I thought we could go see BJ now'

'Not now, your dad is at the bar having a drink, should be home later and visiting hours have finished for the day so we can go early in the morning'

'Oh Okay'

There wasn't much talk over dinner just a lot of awkward silences then Angelica decided to break the silence 'Grandma?'

'Yes dear?'

'I just want you to know that I love my Mommies and I couldn't ask for better parents, I just want you to know that'

Bette and Tina look at each other with a joyous smile

'I um I well dear that is great that you love your mothers, I bet they love you very much too'

'That we do, right Boo?'

'Yep'

'Boo? Where does that come from?'

'I just started calling her that when she was born, I don't know, I guess my mother used to call me that when I was younger before she died'

'Oh wow Bette, I had no idea, I am very sorry'

Tina was getting angry 'well Mom, you might have known if you had gotten to know Bette'

'Its okay Tina, I am okay, just let it go'

'Sorry, sorry Ang'

'Its okay Mommy, Momma?'

'Yeah Boo?'

'Do I have to eat all of this? I am full'

'No, if its okay with Mommy, you don't have to finish it, you can leave the table and go get ready for bed'

Angelica looks over at Tina 'your right baby, go get ready fro bed and we will be up soon'

'Where am I sleeping with you Mommy or Momma?'

Bette looks at Tina, Bette knowing that she wanted to be close to Tina tonight, keeping her safe and loved 'Tee?'

'hmm. Umm Angie we kind of wanted to talk to you about this' then looks over at Mary 'Mom, I know this is your house but do you mind giving us a minute please?'

'Offcourse' Mary leaves but doesn't go far

'Baby.. Your Momma and I we wanted to talk to you tonight at your Mommas house when I came over for dinner but I guess well things happen'

'what are you guys trying to say, I am getting scared'

'Well we also wanted to wait until I had taken care of a few things and'

'and Bette needed to do that but I guess we have to talk to you now'

'Okay stop talking in riddles, tell me please'

Tina started 'Okay well, you remember asking me to talk to your Momma about how things ended?' Angelica nodded 'okay well I did, then I told her I was still in love with her and wanted us to be a family again

Angelica smiled from ear to ear then looks over to Bette

'and yes Boo, I told Tina I was still in love with her too, are you okay with that?'

'YES OH MY GOD YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE WAITED TO HEAR THIS!'

'Baby settle down'

'I cant' she moves over to Tina 'I love you' kisses her and then over to Bette 'and I love you' kisses her

'we love you too baby, we are going to try and make it work this time, we need you to know that we will try our best to be honest with each other and with you'

'I want you to also know Boo, I will NOT make the same mistake twice, I know what its like to live without your Mom now, It has been to long away from her, I will not Boo, I can promise that I will get her to trust me again, I love her so much that for the past 11 years have been toucher for me, knowing that Tina could never forgive me for what I did'

'But baby, I forgave her a long time ago, I just want us to be a family again'

Angelica nods her head, she loved how are mommies had such a strong connection

'So in conclusion, I would like to sleep with Mommy tonight Boo, if that's okay with you?'

Angelica grins 'OMG you guys aren't going to do it are you?'

Bette and Tina look at their daughters smile 'NO!' they both said

'Well that's okay then, coz Mommy, that would be wrong! Doing it in your parents house! geez! Momma?'

'Yeah?'

'Can I come jump in with you in the morning?'

'I would love nothing more honey'

'Good'

Mary is sitting in the next room smiling to herself, seeing that Tina's life was not as bad as it was made out

Next thing Bette, Tina and Angelica walked into the living room where Mary was and Angelica ran over to her 'Goodnight grandma, thanks for dinner'

'Your welcome dear, um Christina?'

'Yes Mom?'

'Put her in the spare bedroom, you and Bette take your old room' Mary smiles

'Thanks Mom, I will'

Bette takes Angelica in her arms 'Come on Boo, bedtime, night Mrs Kennard'

'Oh Bette call me Mary please and goodnight'

'Okay, Tee? Coming?'

'Yeah be there in a second'

Bette and Angelica walk upstairs

'Mom? Are you okay with Bette and I being in the same room, you know we will be sleeping together right?'

'Yes and I wanted to tell you that I love you Christina, I see now I may have over reacted last time we were here and my darling I have missed you so much, I can't believe that this is the first time seeing you in nearly 20 years, that is to long for a mother to live without her daughter'

Tina in tears, stands in front of Mary 'I love you too Mom, really, you have no idea how nice it is to be well home, does dad know I am here, you know with Bette and Angie?'

'Yes, that's why I sent him to the Bar, give me some time here with you and your family, he wanted me to call you back after you called to tell me about Angelica but I was stubborn, I know that now, your father learned to deal with you being with Bette, he wanted so much to pick up the phone himself but I talked him out of it, I am so sorry Christina, please forgive me'

'Mom, I cant say I forgive you, but I have learned to forgive and forget'

'Um speaking of which, I overheard you, Bette and Angelica talking in there, may I ask why you and her separated?'

Tina told her the story about how they lost a baby, their break-up their time back together then their final separation

'Mom I told her I wanted her back, we are trying to be a family again, we both never lost that love for each other'

Mary eyes welled up 'Oh Mom whats the matter?'

'I cant believe how much we have missed, my god Christina, I am so sorry'

'Its okay Mom' Tina gives her a hug and kiss 'well I have to go help Bette put Angie down, we want to start doing things as a family, you understand right?'

'Yes ofcourse, I am going to be myself, I will see you in the morning'

'Ok and Mom?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks'

'No problem, try stay up until your father gets home okay? I think he would really like to see you?'

'I will, night'

Tina makes her way up to Bette, who is reading to Angelica 'Hey you too'

'Hey Tee, how'd it go?'

'Really well, I think she is finally coming around'

'Good' Bette says while looking at Angie who is asleep 'She must have been tired'

'Oh I know, Bette?'

'Hmm?'

'Come on, come to bed with me'

'Tee…'

'No, I want to sleep with my arms around you, nothing more okay?'

'That sounds wonderful' Bette said standing up then kissed Angelica on her forehead 'Sleep well my darling, I promise you the world'

Tina then placed her hands around Bette' waist 'Lets go to bed' then moved towards Angelica and she also kissed her on the forehead 'night baby'

Bette and Tina went hand in hand into Tina's old room 'WOW this room hasn't changed much' Tina said

Bette was getting changed and was in her underwear and she turned around and she saw Tina steering at her 'Hey, not fare, why I am the only one getting undressed'

Tina moved towards Bette 'God you haven't changed a bit, you are still so beautfil, so mine' with that she kissed her passionately

'Mmm baby?' Bette said

Tina moved back 'what? I'm sorry, I just cant help myself'

'Don't ever apologise, I just well you do that and I want to jump you right now and I cant because if I do I won't stop and you would be on that bed with me and I'd be making love to you until we can't move'

'wow you still over think too' Tina says smiling

'How can I not, now get changed and let's go to bed and sleep, we have all the time in the world to make love, alright baby?'

'Ooookkkkaaayyyy' Tina said with puppy dog eyes

'God, you are just as bad as Angie, you know that don't you?'

'Yep'

Bette and Tina slept in each other's arms all night, just like they used too, they felt like they were home in each other's arms

Tina started to stir when she felt Bette move her hand to Tina's breast 'Morning' Tina said

'Hmm morning baby, sleep okay?'

'Yes and waking up in your arms is even better than going to sleep in them, although you keep your hand were it is and we might have a problem getting up'

Just then the door swung open and Angelica jumped on the bed 'bout' time you too woke up, Grandma cooked pancakes, just for me! And I met grandad too, he brought me a teddy, he said that I was his favourite girl ever!'

'Baby, slow down, let us wake up first, Bette…. BETTE!'

Bette half back to sleep 'hmmm yeah Boo, slow down'

'No Bette, move your hand!' Tina said while looking at Angelica who had a smirk on her face

'Yeah God Momma, give her some room!'

'What? Huh? Oh shit!'

'MOMMA!'

'Sorry Boo, Momma is wake and sorry for swearing'

'That's kay, come on Mommies!' Angelica ran back down the stares

'Did you hear her Bette? She met Dad already, teddy in hand and all'

'I know, I heard, by the way…kiss…..morning'

Tina smiled 'Come on up!'

Bette and Tina walked down stairs when they hear 'OH MY MY THAT ISN'T MY LITTLE GIRL IS IT!'

'DADDY' Tina ran over and gave her Dad a hug and kiss like no time had past

'I missed you so much Christina'

'You too Dad…. Dad.. You remember Bette don't you?'

'Yes offcourse, I am very sorry for the last time we meet Bette, I would like for another chance if I may?'

'Offcourse Mr. Kennard, I understand why you and Mary acted the way you did, my father was the same until well until he passed'

'Oh I am so sorry to hear that, well at least you know you are part of our family, right Mary?'

'Hmm, oh yes offcourse' Mary said

Tina smiled at Bette as Angelica walked up and jumped in Bette's arms 'Momma, are you and Mommy having pancakes too?'

'Maybe Boo, just give us a minute to wake up first, some little creature woke me up and I need a coffee'

Angelica laughed 'Oh Momma!'

'You have raised a very smart and beautiful girl here Mommies'

'Thanks Dad, we like to think so, have you guys heard from the doctors this morning?'

Tears immediately came to Mary's eyes 'Oh Mom, what is it?'

'Christina, the doctors called and well I have great news, his vitals are back up and they seem to think after a few months of recover he's going to be fine'

'OH THANK GOD! When can we go see him, I want to leave as soon as possible'

'Well we are heading in as soon as Alan gets ready, you can come with us?'

'That would be great, just wait for us to get ready, I will be ready before these too, god Mom its like a circus with them, they are so alike in so many ways'

Bette is sitting with Angelica looking at the teddy Grandad Alan gave her

'You picked a man who must have looked very much like Bette, but I see you in her too Christina'

'I know, its odd you know, I used to walk down the street with her and people would think I was her babysitter or something, It used to worry me but I just need to look at her and I am looking at Bette as well, we are a bi-racial family, we always have been'

'That's wonderful, well if you don't mind, your father and I would like to spend a little time with Angie today after the hospital if possible, you know spoil her a little, I mean we have 10 years of birthdays and Christmas to catch up on'

'Mom, you don't need to ask, she is your granddaughter and I am positive, she will love being spoiled by her only living grandparents'

'Oh that's great, alright, everyone finish eating and get ready'

That they all did and then hour and half later they had arrived at the hospital

'Christina, I think you should go in first, let BJ meet your family'

Tina smiles 'Okay, thanks Mom, come on you too' as Tina took Bette's hand and Tina had Angelica in the other and they walked into the room

The nurse was in their steering at them 'im sorry only family at the moment'

just as Tina is about to say something a voice came from the bed 'That is my family, are you blind , that's my sister, sister in-law and niece'

Tina smiled 'BJ OH MY GOD, THANK GOD YOU ARE OKAY' Gave him a kiss on the head

'Hey a few broken ribs and bruises but I'll live'

'Give me a scar why don't you, god, but its good seeing you'

'Yeah about that, you know I wanted to call but….'

'Hey don't worry about that okay, there is however a few people I want you to meet'

'Yes please' BJ said

'Beej, this is Bette Porter and this right here, this is Angie'

Angelica just steers are him 'It's okay Boo, say Hi'

Angelica walks closer to the bed 'Hi, I'm sorry your sick'

'Oh my Tee, she is stunning, she is amazing' BJ said grinning

'Hi BJ, I wish we could have meet under different circumstances, but is nice to see your doing well'

'Bette Porter, the woman who stole my sisters heart'

'That would be me' Bette smiling at Tina

All 3 girls sit down 'Ang? Don't you have something for uncle BJ in Momma's bag' Tina said

'Yes, oh sorry Mommy' Angelica runs over to Bette's bag and gets out a card she had made on the plan ride and walks over to the bed with a grin on her face 'here uncle BJ, I made this for you, it's a get well soon card from my Mommies and Me'

Tears stream down BJ and Tina's face 'Oh Angelica, its beautiful, just like you, you know that you're my favourite girl right?'

They all laugh 'wow, I am everyone's favourite girl aren't I?'

'That you are Boo' Bette said

'Alright Ange, we have to go now, give your uncle a kiss'

'aaalllrrriiiiggghhhttt' leans over and gives him a kiss 'Thanks Angie and I bet Mom and dad are waiting outside right?'

'Yeah' Tina said 'They are taking Angie for the day, spoil her a little'

'Sound like fun, hey Angie?'

'Oh yeah!'

All say last goodbyes and kisses and leave the room

'Everything ok' Mary said

'Great, he looks really good, well considering' Tina said

'Well you two get going, we are keeping Angie with us, right dear?'

'YEAH!'

'Are you sure Mary, we don't mind'

'Nonsense, Christina, take your partner and show her were you grew up'

'Alright Mom, just remember, not too much spoiling okay, because we wont hear the end of it'

'Promise' give Angelica a wink

'Hey, I mean it!'

'Right, okay, get going you too, we will meet you back at the house later tonight, call us if you need too'

We will dad as Bette and Tina walked out

'So my little southern girl, were you taking me, the old make out places?'

Tina laughs 'Oh Baby, so much Better than that, we my daring are going to the bar, I need a drink and I think I have some people there waiting for me'

'Well lead the way' as Bette and Tina walked down the street hand in hand, people were steering and they heard little comments such as 'is that Christina Kennard? I thought it had been a while, is she GAY?'

They both just laughed it off

As they get the bar Tina takes a step back 'Babe? What's the matter?' Bette asked

'I .. well its been a while you know'

'Oh my southern girl still scared?'

'Stop it (chuckles) no not scared just unwelcome that's all'

'Trust me, you don't you?'

'Offcourse' as Tina leans in and gives Bette a kiss 'come on'

They walk in and all eyes are on them

'OH MY FUCKING GOD, LITTLE TINA KENNARD'

Tina looks in confusion as the woman approached her 'Sam? Of my god!' Tina gives her a hug

'Long time no see bitch, were have you been?'

'Oh you know, here and there, Sam I want to introduce to someone…' as Tina grabs onto Bette's hand 'Sam this is my partner Bette Porter, Bette, Sam Pine, we were best friends until well, until I loved, I see you didn't get out?'

'Hell no, too many of my boys are here, but I missed your arse though and Bette, its nice to meet you' as Sam shakes her hand

'You too Sam, you actually remind me a lot of one of our friend back home'

'Really?'

'Yeah she does, doesn't she'

'should I be scared?'

'Probably, she is our daughters "earth mother"'

'Oh you too have a daughter, well I am guessing your parents have her so you too can come drink all day and night long with me'

'I guess so' Tina said

As the girls walked over to the bar they were stopped several times by different people Tina went to school with, they all welcomed Tina home and Bette into their town

Several drinks later 'bbbaaabbbyy? Wanna dance?' Tina slurring her words

Bette laughed 'Tee, you are so drunk, I haven't seen you like this in a while'

'Baby please dance with me, then I wanna take you home to my bed and make you scream'

'Babe, you are so wasted, you would even make it to your room I don't think'

'So many I should make you scream right here? Restrooms?'

Bette chuckles 'NO, you my sweetheart are not making me scream tonight Okay?'

'come on Bette, let her do it, not like she didn't make Billy Watkins scream the night of our prom in the restrooms, right Tee?' Sam said as she gets back to the table

Bette gives Tina a look 'what? Baby, I didn't know about you then, otherwise I would have had you in the restroom' laughs hard as does Sam

'Tina, I gotta ask, were you always gay or what the fuck happened? Coz fuck, all the times we slept in the same bed' Bette chuckles, knowing whats coming next

'Sam…. Im going to tell you what happen, this woman right here happened, I was dating a guy named Eric, god so boring, and WHAM! I was struck when I met Bette, she is the only woman… no person, I have ever loved, I was very straight until her and fuck she is hot, so why wouldn't I fall in love'

As Tina gives her a kiss 'On that note, I am going to the ladies, be right back'

'Want me to come?' with an evil smile

'No Tee, stay, I will be back'

As Bette walks off 'So come on the sex?'

'GOD SAM! You…(spills drink a little) fuck…you wanna know? The sex is fucking hot, I mean we haven't had it in a while because we were separated and then got back together then well the stuff with Beej happened but god when we did Sam, you would have no idea until you tried it, plus Bette and I have a very strong connection'

'FUCKING HOT'

'Don't I know it'

They laugh hard over nothing for a few minutes

^^^

Bette is coming out the ladies when a man stops her 'hey good looking, wanna take a drive with me, I will teach you how to drive a stick'

'Ahh no thanks'

'What? Got something against sticks or something? Oh that's right, your Tina's little hottie?'

'I'm not her little hottie, I am her wife'

'Oh so sorry' he laughs 'well I have been there and I know you know what I am talking about'

'I bet I do, but hey, I am sorry your "stick" wasn't good enough for her'  
Bette start to walk back into bar were everyone can see them 'Hey' as he grabs her arm

Tina saw this and jumped up 'Hey Pete, leave her the fuck alone, if you have something to say-- say it to me and leave her out of it'

'Chrissy….nothing, was just meeting your woman here, telling her about all the fun we used to have

'Oh you mean the time I gave you a hand job that you cum after me only touching your small dick for 2 seconds?'

As everyone bursts out laughing, and Pete backs off and walks out the back door

'Baby, you okay?' Tina asked

'Yeah fine, I just really would love to go home now'

'Okay baby, just let me get our stuff' as Tina walked back over to the table she was stumbling 'Sam, we are going to go'

'Okay, call me before you guys head back, I would love to meet this daughter of yours'

'Well do, night'

'Bette was nice getting shit faced with you'

Bette chuckles 'same to you Sam'

As they get into the cab Tina leans on Bette and moves her hand to her waist

'Ahhh baby?'

'mmmhhh?'

'don't start something you can't finish later'

'I'm intending on finishing it as soon as we get home' she whispers

Then she moves her hand down a little further and as she starts to moan into Tina, she realised Tina has fallen asleep, so she moved Tina's hand and sighs 'Oh yeah finish it?'

They got home and Bette walked Tina inside and upstairs, everyone was asleep, there she undressed Tina and put her to bed, they slept in each other arms again that night.

**Chapter Ten-**

Tina woke up the next morning with a massive headache

'my god what the fuck did I drink last night? hang on.. why am I naked? Did.. no (looking over at Bette and feels her way around Bette's body softly not to wake her to see if she has clothes on) okay, she has shirt on no pants, my god.. did we make love last night for the first time in 10 years and I was that wasted I don't remember? well you have out done yourself this time...' thinking to herself

Bette woke up as Tina was feeling her up, she was getting aroused just by the touch of Tina but Bette knew what Tina was doing

'she thinks we had sex..hhhmm I can play all I want with this one'

Bette moaned softly and rolled over facing Tina who now had the covers over her head, Bette pulled back the covers and Tina smiled a child-like smile

Bette: mm all naked and sexy in the morning, just what I like (leans and gives Tina a kiss on the lips)

Tina: morning baby

Bette: morning to you too, how are we feeling this morning?

Tina: like Angie has been playing that damn drum set you brought her last year for her birthday, how much did I drink last night?

Bette: enough for us to have the best sex ever (stating seductively)

Tina: (eyes go off Bette and look around the room) yeah it was um.. mind blowing

Bette: you do remember don't you? god baby I thought you had taken me to heights before but last night was like wow....

Tina: I am glade I could be of service to you (smiles)

Bette: well aren't you going to say anything about my performance? you know that thing I did to you last night? they thing that I had never done to you before, tell me.. did you like it?

Bette is thinking 'ohh look at the poor thing'

Tina: oh right that...umm yeah that was incredible baby, you rocked my world, I loved that thing you did.

Bette: (started laughing) your so cute when you doing remember

Tina: I do...I do remember... I promise you (tears start to form in her eyes) you know what? I'm sorry okay? baby (taking Bette's hand and kisses it) so so sorry.. I don't remember and it kills me because the first time we have sex in 10 years and I am to waisted to remember

Bette: hey... (leaning in giving Tina a kiss) sshh baby we didn't okay?

Tina: (fighting back the tears) what?

Bette: (smiles) we didn't have sex, I give it to you... you did try but we never, you feel asleep on the way home

Tina: you bitch! (laughing and crying at the same time Tina then straddles Bette) hhhmm (kissing her neckline when)

Angelica: oh my god...eeeewwwww....

Tina: (looking around to find Angelica there with her hands over her eyes)ohh drama queen, get in here!

Angelica runs un and jumps into the bed, between her mothers

Angelica: Momma B?

Bette: yes boo?

Angelica: does this mean you going to come back home?

Tina: (looking at Bette wondering the same thing) baby.. your Momma B has to do some things first like.....

Bette: but once that is done, I plan to be over every day and every night, would you like that baby?

Angelica: yes and then I can have a baby brother or sister?

Bette and Tina look very confused at this time

Tina: uumm sweetie, where did that come from?

Angelica: well all my friends at school, they have a brother or a sister and I want one, I have asked Santa for one every year and I never get one...

Tina: sweetie, a baby brother or sister is a bit off yet but I promise you one day... you will have one

Bette: she will?

Tina: yes..she will (whispers) later

The rest of the day flew, they had made their way to the hospital where they said their goodbyes to Bj and Angelica started crying because she was already very boned with her Uncle, after saying goodbye to Tina's parents, they made their way home. Tina's parents had made a plan to come out to LA to see them over Christmas and bring Bj, if he was up to it.

Once home Bette told Tina and Angelica there was something she had to do and that she would be back later for dinner, Tina knew what Bette was doing and until Bette had done it, they couldn't truly be together.

Bette pulled up at the white house and walked up to the front door and knocked

Simone: oh my..where have you been? I went to your house like 5 times this weekend, come in

Bette walked into the house

Bette: (taking a deep breath) I'm in love with Tina...

Simone : (shocked look on her face) I'm sorry?

Bette: I said... I am in love with Tina, I always have and I shouldn't have gotten into a relationship knowing where my heart truly belongs.

Simone: is that where you were this weekend?

Bette: Tina's brother was in accident and I went with her and we took Angie too, Simone, I do care about you but no woman has ever been good enough for me and it because of Tina... she is the love of my life, her and Angie are my world

Simone: (sighs) I thought we were doing okay? Bette baby..come on, how do you even know that she feels the same way?

Bette looks into Simone's eyes but then looks away

Simone: ohh okay... right you two have already talked about this

Bette: I am sorry.. I just couldn't live in a lie anymore. I hope that one day you will understand why I am doing this and one day you will find a woman who can give you her whole heart but the truth is, I gave mine away a long time ago and I never got it back.

After a long drawn out talk Bette left Simone's feeling relived and ready to go home to her family..

'wow...family... my family' she thought to herself

Bette knocked on Tina's door and Angelica opened it to find her Momma B holding flowers and something in a box, Bette quietly have Angelica the box and kissed her on the head

Tina: sweetie, who is it?

As Tina walked in she was Bette standing there grinning

Tina: I take it went well?

Bette: (walks up to Tina and hands her the flowers) yes and from right now we are going to be a family.. you, me and Angelica and I this time we are NOT going to mess around and I promise you will be forever mine and vice versa (smiles and brings Tina into an embrace)

Angelica: does this mean I have my mommies back together..for good?

Tina: yes baby..come here (Angelica walks over to her mothers and smiles)

Bette: and I promise I will not hurt your mother again, nor will I hurt you

**THE END**


End file.
